


A Child Cries Herself To Sleep

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [28]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Knight Cookie is present but still in a coma lmaooo what a pleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Cherry Blossom Cookie watches utter chaos unfold and then refold itself in what seem to be a matter of seconds.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Child Cries Herself To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO FRICKING SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG WAAA I PROMISE I WAS JUST WORLD BUILDING AND STORY BOARDING AND STUFF!!!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for all the support on this fic though it really DOES mean a lot to me. It makes my day whenever I see a friendly comment and you guys complementing me like KHKSJDHLFSKHLKHJF  
> this chapter isn't all that interesting but it will lead to a lotta cool stuff trust me :'( shout out to my friend who gave me the whole "a group stealing stuff" thing! they also gave me the adventurer idea which was very pog of them because that is BY FAR the most popular part in this fic (bc yall simp for himbos ig whatever *rolling eyes emoji*)

I woke up...? Eh, I didn't expect that! I didn't expect to wake up hehe! But I didn't wake up on my own, I woke up to utter chaos... First off, HALF OF THE STUFF FROM THE WAGON WAS GONE! Roll Cake and Chili Pepper were just watching it all unfold, but they didn't know what was happening either. Dr. Wasabi had an explanation though.

" That stupid Hero, and stupid Strawberry took the stuff AND MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" Dr.Wasabi yelled. I'd never seen her completely angry before, or even upset. But you could tell, she was REALLY angry. I don't blame her. Mustard Cookie seemed to be the only thing _really_ all that important to her. " RAH! DAMMIT! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY HER FRIENDS!"

" Gah!!! B-But now all we have is pots and pans!!! How will we eat?!" I bawl. Why would they do this? I thought Hero Cookie was, y'know, A HERO!!! I guess not! And Strawberry... She seemed like such a good kid! " Waaah- We're gonna' have to live off of Twinkies that are a week past their expiration date!"

" Everyone please calm down!" Angel said benevolently smiling. " I have bad news and good news! Which would you all like to hear first?"

**"BAD NEWS."** We all said collectively.

" Ah- Alrighty then! I wasn't expecting that answer! What creative and unique individuals you guys are!" Angel chirped. " The bad news is that BlackBerry Cookie will no longer be travelling with us! Hence why she isn't here! On our walk last night we discussed a few things that she asked me not to tell you, but ultimately, we came to the revision that she should depart from us."

" What? Oh boo she looked so mysterious and was really good at taking care of us!" Roll Cake whined. You can imagine the impact BlackBerry made on all of us, because we've only know Roll Cake and Chili Pepper for a day now, and he cares about her _that_ much. We all stood silent for a moment until we heard a small and cute yawn. Oh no I COMPLETELY FORGOT.

" Good Morning Sun and cookies, good morning...." Apple stretched out and rubbed her eyes. " Where's Hero Cookie? I want him to make my blanket a toga for me again."

Apple giggled tiredly and trotted over to us, looking around for Hero Cookie. We all stayed still and stared at her. She quickly started to cause a fit.

" No! Don't tell me Hero's gone!" He huffed and stomped. " Who's gonna' take care of me now?! Daddy sent HERO to watch me!!!"  
Apple was truly angry. And she wasn't throwing a bratty type of fit, it was more of a... depressing tantrum. I can't imagine that she trusts any of us, she just met us.  
Well, this is just great, huh?! We have no food! We have no caretaker for a toddler! I'm only JUST regaining stability and feeling in my legs! Knight Cookie STILL isn't awake! And we have an angry mad scientist lady on our hands!

" So what's the good news, eh squirt?" Chili Pepper grumbled, kicking a rock.

" Oh yes! I almost forgot, thank you!" Angel clapped their hands and sang. " I have a solution to our food and water problem!"

" Hm? And what could that be?" Chili Pepper added again. " We eat each other? Start with the granny she's lived her life."

" What?! Oh Chili Pepper Cookie please don't speak such awful things! Especially not around kiddos like Apple and I! The good news is: We can get food from the stores! I looked around and there's tons of candies, canned foods, honey, and energy bars! All still good to eat! As for the water: Since we have a car and a driver now, we can quickly drive to the forest, there I can locate one of the rivers and get FRESH WATER! Isn't this all so lovely and lucky?"

" Hey yeah! That's actually really smart, how come none of us thought of that....?" I chuckle. I have to give it to Angel, they sure are resourceful, and it is very smart how they planned this all. That still leaves a slight problem though... Dr.Wasabi is still raging, none of us now how to fix it. I'm pretty sure we all mentally come to the conclusion;though, of: Just let her run off her steam and talk to us if she needs. Plus, Angel was already trying to make her a little bit happier.

" Hm, alright! Yeah, I can totally drive you guys to the forest! Probably in 10 minutes flat!" Roll Cake cackled. I hope he doesn't plan on speeding... Again.... " Angel Cookie and Dr.Wasabi Cookie can ride with me! You guys get that food!"

And before I knew it Roll Cake was starting up that van, Angel, currently sitting on Dr.Wasabi's shoulder; was obviously QUITE excited. (What's up with that? Why does Angel _like_ sitting on peoples' shoulders? What a useless cliche! Right?) Dr.Wasabi walked over to the van and they both got in, she slammed the door hard behind her. I don't think I've ever been so terrified of her! She could just... Snap! Y'know what I mean...?

" Aaaaalrighty then!" Chili Pepper yelled as the others zoomed off towards the forest. Chili Pepper saluted. " From the clever information given to us, we gotta' go into those stores, to get that food!!!"

" Gee lady, why you so loud? We should be looking for Hero Cookie!" Apple shot back angrily. 

" ... Chili Pepper, you have a little sister, yeah? So you know how to deal with kids, take this girl!" Chili Pepper picked up Apple and placed her in front of me in the wagon, Apple was obviously not happy about that, and started whining.

" What? You don't have any siblings or anything? Or even any experience with kids?!" I cry. I'm fine with talking to Apple but I don't WANT to.

" I have a little brother, but he's only two years younger than me, so I've never had to deal with toddlers! What about you eh? How old is your sister?" Chili Pepper growled.

" She's 11 and I raised her since she was 5.... Fine I'll talk to Apple."

" Woo-Hoo! I'm gonna' go look for food in that gas station over there, see ya', wouldn't wanna' be ya'~!" Chili Pepper ran off.  
I was left with an angry little girl, 6 years of age.

" Hey pink lady where's Hero?" Apple yelled again.

" Hero... Hero Cookie left with Mustard and Strawberry Cookie." I didn't want to mention the stealing part, because we don't have any PROOF it's just the most logical thing to think.

" WHAT! I'm gonna' kick Hero's butt when I see him! He's not allowed to leave!"

" Why're you so close to Hero, Apple?" I cock my head. Hasn't she only known him for a little?

" Read my lips lady because I already said it! Hero is important because my daddy TOLD Hero to WATCH OVER ME! Daddy couldn't so Hero is my babysitter! Though I'm not a baby...."

" Oooh, I see. So Hero was supposed to watch over you and bring you to your father when the time was right?"

" Yeah!!! BUT HE RAN AWAY LIKE A PUSSY!"

" Apple!!! Watch your language sweetie!"

" What?! Why huh!? My dad isn't here to punish me, and neither is Hero! I won't watch my mouth one bit!!! AAH!" Apple burst out into tears. " I MISS HE-ERO! AND-AND DADDY!"

" I know dear, I know!" I pick Apple up and place her on my lap, hugging her. I guess I never really thought about how this would affect kids all that much. I mean, Angel doesn't HAVE any parents to miss. But Apple obviously does!

" I MISS MY FRIENDS! I MISS MOMMY! BUT SHE WAS-WAS AL-AL REA-dy go-one...." Apple hiccups and weeps into my shoulder, clinging onto my arm. All this time I'm patting and petting her back. She whimpered one final thing before falling asleep." I wanna' be home...."

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOO YEAH WOOOO YEAH i promise apple is fine i just really wanted the message to be " Some kids do have to go through life w/o a parent at a young age." idk if that got through though.


End file.
